equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gods
"''Gentlemen... it's been a pleasure. See you on the other side." — ZXInsanity '''The Gods (also known as The Legendary Trio of Warriors)' form the main force that opposes the evil Overlord Hasbro in his pursue of regaining total control over the Equestria Girls. The trio is formed by three humans: ZXInsanity, Blarghalt and JakeWhyman. Characteristics according to The Strange Case of Bradtendo64 * ZXInsanity (or simply ZX) - natural born leader, bold risk-taker and a slightly naive idealist. Due to his heroic actions, and quick decision-making, he's considered to be the main one out of the three Gods, although none of them refer to him as such. Influenced by portrayals of heroes in old comic-books and video-games, he grew up convinced that life can only be fulfilled if it's devoted to protecting others. Ideas presented to him by Lauren Faust struck a chord with him and pushed him forward in his battle against Overlord Hasbro to the point of almost making the said battle personal. Little is known about his life on Earth, however it can be assumed that he comes from the UK, due to his heavy British accent that is constantly being made fun off. His greatest inspirations in life are Link from the Legend of Zelda series and King Leonidas. He represents the "element" of Chivalrous Knight. His weapons are two copies of Link's Master Sword. * Blarghalt (or simply Blargh) - the most intimidating and the most emotionally unstable out of three Gods. He's arrogant and moody. He constantly questions his decision of joining ZX's and Jake's fight with Overlord Hasbro. Due to his ego and self-imposed love for testosterone-driven entertainment, he doesn't know whether it's appropriate for him, to fight over something clearly intended for girls. Deeply inside, however, his love for the creations of Lauren Faust might be the strongest out of all of the Gods. During his life on Earth, he's been consistently avoiding beauty and cuteness, which might be the reason for his unconscious desire for it. His greatest inspirations in life are Kratos and Spawn. He represents the "element" of Overpowered Edgelord. His weapons include Death Blade (sword) and Gauntlets of Fire. His icon is a white skull on a white wreath, in a black background. * JakeWhyman (or simply Jake) - the one who holds the group together and serves as a middle-ground between overly idealistic ZX and cynical, and rejective Blarghalt. Jake is a straight-man: his approach to things is always the simplest one and never influenced by emotions. He has a great sense of humor gained from watching bad movies, browsing through memes and being active on the Internet, although he knows when to tone his jokes down and to take dangerous situations seriously. It's possible that he served in army at some point in his life, although that might be just a rumor created solely on the hunch of his passion for collecting various replicas of firearms. He has a Nicolas Cage tattoo on his right arm as a proof of his devotion to memes. His role models are Ash from Evil Dead and Duke Nukem. He represents the "element" of Wisecracking Badass. His weapons are a Machete and a Shotgun type Benelli M3S. Equestrian forms See also: Icons In the episodes "Vengeance, Thy Name Is Apples" and "Day of the Flutter", their original depiction consists either of three Link-like men with different colors and poorly-photoshopped icons on their heads, or simply three icons: * ZXInsanity/Fluttershy #2: his icon is an image of pony Fluttershy wearing the Gray Man's black funnel-like hat. * Blarghalt/Fluttershy #3: his icon is a white skull on a white wreath, in a black background. * JakeWhyman/Fluttershy #1: his icon is an image of pony Derpy Hooves shrugging off. UNEXPECTED PREDICTION.png|In this brief opening scene in the episode "Physics", this might be their earliest appearance. three warriors had finished their account.png Thethreewarriorsassquares.png|The Gods, in the Land of the Overlords, before their descent to Equestria. threeswords.png|Their three swords in front of the Triforce. Waragainstthefreaks1.png Waragainstthefreaks2.png Waragainstthefreaks3.png Within Equestria, they take the form of three Fluttershys. The pieces of the Triforce that each member possesses had transformed into each Fluttershy's butterfly hairclip, which carries their powers. Each Fluttershy also has a sword that matches her respective color. * ZXInsanity is the blue Fluttershy with the Gray Man's black funnel-like hat, and a British gentleman's voice. Her cutie mark is a face. * Blarghalt is the red Fluttershy wearing an eyepatch emblazoned with his icon. Her cutie mark is a blue OC pony. * JakeWhyman is the green Fluttershy with a feminine voice (to make his character resemble the traits of the original Fluttershy) and crossed eyes, Her cutie mark is three apples (one of which has Nicolas Cage's face on it). fluttershyinthemist.png|"You don't know the answer, Fluttershy." Thethreewarriorsassquares.png|In left to right, JakeWhyman, ZXInsanity, and Blarghalt. Threewarriorsinfullglory.png Threewarriorsandeveryoneelse.png|The three warriors and many other Equestrians. Threewarriorswithhints.png|Notice the features on each of the three Fluttershys. Blueshytackleshasbro.png zx has a hat trick.png Trivia Appearance * The fact that the Gods represent various archetypes of manliness is an important element of "The Strange Case of Bradtendo64"'s lore. * Blarghalt is the only one whose headgear does not have a pony on it. This reinforces his emotional struggle and the fact that he's still not fully accustomed to his new role. * At no point in the movie we can see any of the Gods' full faces. They are either covered by helmets, shadows, or their own hair. * Although the characters share the same nicknames as the real-life creators of the Parody Series, they have nothing to do with them. * The look of ZX is a reference to RPG games taking place in medieval times (such as Skyrim, or The Witcher 3). His outfit is combined out of different-looking armor plates and gear, none of which fits together all that well. It's the exact same situation many gamers have to deal with when deciding whether their character should look eye-pleasing but eventually take more damage during combat, or wear unfitting but more protective armor elements. * The look of Blarghalt is inspired by Hades from God of War 3. * The look of JakeWhyman is inspired by protagonists of various shooter-games, such as the DOOM Marine, Master Chief and Isaac Clarke. * The fact that ZX is dressed in blue and has two identical swords as his weapons, is a reference to the Ninja Turtles character Leonardo, and the fact that he's a leader of the group. Characteristics * According to Queen Chrysalis in "Day of the Flutter", each of the Gods has the power of a supernova. She also thought that the Gods gave to the three Fluttershys the power to manipulate reality, unaware of their true nature. * ZX is considered to be the most out of touch with reality, hence addition of "Insanity" to his nickname. His ideas and morals (to a certain extent) seem to be very archaic and outdated. He even refers to his friends as "gentlemen" instead of something less formal. Miscellaneous * The three Fluttershys in 0:11 in the episode "Physics" might possibly be their earliest appearance. * In "Day of the Flutter Explained", Fluttershy #1/JakeWhyman was known as "Fluttershy B"; Fluttershy #2/ZXInsanity was known as "Fluttershy A"; and Fluttershy #3/Blarghalt was known as "Fluttershy C". * The three Fluttershies were referred to in this wiki as "#1" (Jake), "#2" (ZX) and "#3" (Blargh), based on their initial appearances in "Day of the Flutter". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Characters based on real personalities Category:Supporting characters Category:Groups Category:Threes Category:Trios Category:Characters from the real world